


Echoes from the past

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, established Jemily, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Meg chained up like this triggers flashbacks from JJ's own past and Emily is there to pick up the broken pieces - established Jemily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prompt I received a while ago on tumblr before I had watched the season finale myself and since I watched it tonight I finally got around to write this request!
> 
> In this case JJ and Emily are together, Kate still joined the team and there's no Henry/Will.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)

It all goes fast once they hear Meg’s screams for help and locate their source.  
Before she knows it the team is filtering into the room and she pulls the trigger of her gun, effectively taking down their unsub while the others rush over to free the girl.

At first she merely sees it from the corner of her eye when she’s checking the unsub’s pulse, the way Meg is hanging there, chains attached to her wrists. It’s only when she’s sure that the man is, in fact, dead and she turns towards the others that she really takes it all in.

It all catches up on her then, and she suddenly feels dizzy, her stomach churning at the picture in front of her and her last coherent thought is that she has to get out of there, as fast as possible.  
She’s already on her way out when Emily notices that something is wrong with her and as soon as Meg is safely standing on the ground again she goes after her, quickly sensing what this is about.

It’s already getting dark outside but she still easily spots JJ, crouching next to a tree and dry-heaving desperately.

“JJ” She makes her presence known as she carefully approaches her, not wanting to startle her even further.  
“Hey, I’m here now, I’m here for you” Emily soothingly speaks up and crouches down next to her, gently running her fingers up and down her back in attempt to calm her down.

Instead of replying small sobs start to escape JJ’s lips and her whole body starts shaking when she lets herself fall in Emily’s arms.  
It is slightly uncomfortable and the ground is cold but Emily couldn’t care less and simply pulls JJ onto her lap so she won’t catch a cold in the process.

“I know this is hard, but you need to calm down. This is not good for you or the baby.” Emily tries to keep her voice even, one of her hands loosening JJ’s braid, her fingers comfortingly combing through her hair as it falls free.

JJ on the other hand tries to focus on Emily’s words, her voice, her touch, instead of the cruel pictures that keep coming to her mind, keep torturing her mercilessly. She’s right back in the dimly lit basement, the chains cutting into the skin of her wrists, Askari lingering, touching, his voice never stopping to taunt her, not even when Emily comes to rescue her.

“It’s okay now, Jen. Meg is safe. _You_ are safe. You need to come back to me, can you do that?” Emily softly speaks up again, knowing that JJ is threatening to drown in her flashbacks, afraid of fully losing her if she doesn’t snap out of them soon.  
She still hasn’t said a word, but when she searches for Emily’s hand and clutches is tightly and ever so slightly nods in reply Emily is relieved and holds her even tighter, keeping her from falling apart when she can’t do it herself.

“You know, this baby is going to be pretty lucky to have such an amazing mum.” Emily’s voice is quiet but steady, trying to distract JJ and get her to focus on something more positive.  
“But you’re probably going to have to be the one to set the rules, because let’s be real here, I’m going to spoil this kid rotten.” At this she has to smirk, which turns into a soft smile when she feels JJ relax in her arms.

“You’re going to be great, Em.” JJ whispers, her voice hoarse, but Emily is relieved to hear her say something after being quiet for so long.  
“So are you” She lovingly replies and gently brushes the tears from JJ’s cheeks before pressing a soft kiss into JJ’s hair, glad that she was finally feeling better and back with her again.


End file.
